Words Unspoken
by Kuroshiki
Summary: [A collecton of poems] These are the words left unspoken... These are the legends that carry on from the Bakumatsu and into the hearts of many.
1. Nameless

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, then I wouldn't be writing this poem now, would I?

A/N: This is supposedly about Kenshin leaving Otsu to go back to Kyoto a few days after Tomoe dies. Well I guess in the poem it is during the night for no apparent reason, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Anyway, feel free to review! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. Ok ok, I'll stop babbling. Enjoy!

Thank you to my fantastically elite friends for your support!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nameless**

:-:

The song of silence

Rings in the black air.

The suffocating stillness

Of the things that were

Still lingers in hesitation.

:-:

He turns to leave

Without another glance,

Without another thought.

There is no more room

For indecision.

:-:

The pain of nothing,

And the loss of everything…

This is what shadows

The dark frozen soul

Of he who once lived.

:-:

For his naïve ideals,

For the promise on his scar,

And for _her…_

He shall stand strong

And walk on…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Please review! I would really like to hear what you think and your view of the poem. More poems are going to be posted later on. Please look forward to it!


	2. Trust and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, then I would be laughing and rolling on the ground in hysterics. Which I am not, because I'm sitting in a chair, typing this.**

A/N: Ok, I haven't posted a new poem in... a long time, but since none of you out there comments, I'll just assume that you don't care... Now, about the poem. It's basically an overview of the Kenshin-Tomoe-Kiyosato tragedy. Enjoy!

Thank you, thehumgryone for reviewing, beta-ing, and supporting me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trust and Betrayal

:-:

When they crossed blades

In the dark Kyoto night,

A dance of death commenced

And ended, leaving only him alive

To witness the clash of crimson shadows.

:-:

When they met under the bloody rain,

Their wheels of fate began turning,

Faster and faster,

Until what was once black and white

Blurred into shades of gray.

:-:

When they lived together in the farm,

He thought that it was, indeed,

The meaning of true happiness…

While secretly, silently,

She pondered why it had to be.

:-:

When she fell into his arms, dying,

He suddenly realized…

That the only thing colder, deadlier

Than the assassin's blade…

:-:

Was trust…

And betrayal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Please drop a review before you go! Thank you for reading and visiting. : )


	3. Demonic Angel

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, then... uh... I... wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

A/N: Hey! It's me again!! ...Okay, so this poem is kind of a... weird poem viewing Kenshin just before he leaves on an assassination. Kind of symbolic, yet... not really. So, anyways, please read and review!

My many thanks to thehungryone for beta-ing and commenting!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Demonic Angel**

:-:

Crystalline waves

Sweep upon shore.

Grains of soft sand

Turn dark and damp.

:-:

Angelic winds

Float by, serene.

Demonic clouds

Loom over the horizon.

:-:

Mellow rays

Of the temperate sun

Soon gives way,

Unveiling the faint moon.

:-:

He stares off

Into the distance,

Silence embracing

The tranquil sunset.

:-:

The grip on his sword

Never wavering,

The angel of death

Unfurls his wings…

:-:

…and flies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Please review!


	4. Heart's Tranquility

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but this poem really has nothing to do with it...

A/N: Hey peoples!! Well, here I am again with another poem. ...But the truth is, this poem originally had nothing to do with Rurouni Kenshin. But now that I reread it, I find that it can sort of represent the seasons and years Kenshin spent wandering around Japan, trying to find his "answer." So anyways, enjoy!

Reviewer Replies:

Akisu-san: Wow, thanks for reviewing! It inspired me to write more, so here you go!

Thehungryone: Yay! Well, here you go. You didn't beta this one, but thank you for your efforts on my previous poems and reviews!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Heart's Tranquility**

**:-:**

Drifting was the snow

Pale, translucent, fragile…

A snapshot of winter

At its very finest,

Adorned with the petals

Of the late spring flowers

And the autumn leaves

Of the scarlet maple.

And as the sun rises

From the Eastern mountains

Its warm glow

Melts the delicate snow

Into a silver river

One drop at a time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Review please! Well, until next time, everybody!


	5. Phoenix Rising

Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to do this? No, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... but I do have a stuffy!!!

A/N: Hm... well, this is actually about Kenshin when he leaves Hiko's mountain and the few years following... but you can interpret this in any way you want. Please drop a review!

Thanks to:

OokamiMelody: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. Heh, I know... It takes forever for me to drag poems and stuff onto fanfiction(dot)net... but thank you again for your review!

Thehungryone: Well, I give you a HUGE thanks for being my beta and reviewing everything I post! hugs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Phoenix Rising**

:-:

Trapped.

Like a bird in a cage

Longing to be set free,

Spread its wings,

And fly through the azure skies…

Only to fall

And crash

Into the chaos of time.

:-:

Then, there is nothing

And the iron door closes once more…

:-:

Broken was the heart

Bleeding tears of rain

Forever falling

Forever burning

The frozen fire melting

And from the ever

Smoldering ashes,

The golden phoenix rises

:-:

With crimson wings

And amber eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't know what you people out there think of my weird poems and all, but it would really help if you reviewed with... something constructive. Thank you!


	6. The Final Act

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way... how nice.

A/N: So... the original idea for this was supposed to be something like "the fall of the Shinsengumi," but then I got carried away... and away... and it became something like... you know those plays that you put on when you're in kindergarten? Well, supposedly the Shinsengumi refered to themselves as "children of demons" or whatnot, so... that's where the idea sprang up. The Shinsengumi are the bunch of kindergarteners putting on a play... except in more sinister sense. Ultimately, the interpretation is up to you.

Enjoy and R&R!

**

* * *

**

The Final Act 

:-:

Wolves.

The mighty children of demons,

Their legend taller than lies.

Unbreakable.

That is what they were

Once upon a time.

:-:

Then, the Golden Orb

Began to swing

Back and forth until

The Pendulum's fury became

Unstoppable.

:-:

And so they fell

One by one

Like the little stars from Hell.

But instead of dainty wishes,

Nightmares burned upon their tails.

:-:

And thus, Midnight came

and struck and end

to the children's play.

A thousand screams...

:-:

Silence.

:-:

And when the heavy curtains

drew back again,

There were none left,

but weeping shadows.

* * *

Wow, it has really been a long time since I last updated... Sorry about that. Life has been busy (or not so much), and I have been lazy (...very much so), but... inspiration had taken over again! Cheers! 

Actually, my updates will be about this pace until I find more time to kick my brain and fingers into action. R&R please!

Bye-bye, my funny fellows!

Kuroshiki

2/26/08


	7. Symphony

**Disclaimer:** My imagination is quite lacking at un momento. Nope, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. :]

A/N: Oh wow, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? ...Ahaha, that's an understatement, I know. Phew. Well, I wrote this new poem in around 20 minutes or so in a spur-of-a-motivated-moment kind of thing... Weird, huh. Anyways, I don't really understand what I wrote, really, but there's this really nice song playing on my computer and I had spare time on my hands, so... Here's a RuroKen(-ish) poem (barely) related to music!

Here's a "Thank you!" to everyone who had ever bothered to read my poems and a *hug* and a *cookie* to all my reviewers. Thanks!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Symphony**

:-:

What does a killer know

About music?

:-:

Perhaps, to him,

Screams are the violins,

And last breaths, his winds.

:-:

Perhaps, in a pause,

Is a pulse beneath his skin;

A dying metronome within.

:-:

Perhaps, when he sleeps,

With darkness as his dreams,

Plays his tortured symphonies.

:-:

Perhaps,

Between a scream,

A breath, and a pulse,

He stops and listens to silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well then, how was that? Quite frankly, I do not know if I will be continuing on with this collection of poems. Maybe if I am once again struck by a brick of inspiration, I will write another one. However, that may either be tomorrow, or in the next decade, so... yeah. Just a warning.

:) Thank you, everyone.

~Kuroshiki


End file.
